Wish & Hope
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Tonks necesita consuelo. ¿Quién mejor que su viejo amigo Charlie Weasley para dárselo? ¿Podría resurgir el amor de niños? No te confundas, Charlie, ella te ama, pero Remus es el hombre de su vida. NT/RL- NT/CW


Wish & Hope

_**Hope you remember me  
when you're homesick**_

_**and need a change **_

_(Espero que me recuerdes_

_cuando estés enferma del hogar_

_y_ _necesites un cambio)_

**Decididamente, existe un Dios. **

**Y ese Dios vive cerca de Londres, o al menos se preocupó lo suficiente como para que se cumpliera mi deseo. **

**Todavía me siento un poco incómodo (y algo culpable) de haberlo deseado, pero no puedo arrepentirme de haberlo hecho. Era una esperanza irrefrenable que me corroía el alma como ácido. Ponerla en palabras no significó absolutamente nada, porque, de no haberlo hecho, de todos modos lo hubiera seguido sintiendo. Darle una forma coherente y racional respondía a la sola obligación de formar al sentimiento puro; es bien sabido que todo aquello que escapa al raciocinio clásicamente humano tiene una fuerza que cualquier expresión civilizada no posee.**

**El deseo puro está imbuido del poder de lo intangible y lo ingobernable. **

**Y, si mi deseo es ingobernable, es porque mi corazón es insobornable. Traté de engatusarlo con manjares de fantasía, pero nada da resultado. El sentimiento sigue intacto tal y como se formo en mi corazón a los 11 años. En base a eso, y a medida que iba viendo como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, la esperanza tomó forma concreta en mi alma.**

**La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, dicen.**

**_Y ese "ellos" impersonal tiene razón, pensó el pelirrojo, mientras estrechaba la cabeza de ella contra su pecho. _**

**¿Habría sido yo el causante de tu desdicha? No puede ser. Deseé que me recordaras, que volvieras a mi cuando tuvieras un problema o una pena. Eso no quiere decir que te ****_deseé _****una pena, ¿o si?**

**Estiro apenas la mano que estrecha tu cintura y toco el apoyabrazos del sillón. **

**Si algún daño permanente llega a acontecerles a tus padres o tu marido, no podría perdonármelo jamás.**

**_Llama violeta, llama violeta, llama… _****(1)**

_**I miss your purple hair  
I miss the way you taste  
I know you'll come back some day  
on a bed of nails I wait  
I'm praying that you don't burn out  
or fade away**_

_(Extraño tu cabello violeta)._

_Extraño la forma en la que sabías_

_Sé que volverás algún día_

_Te espero en una cama de clavos_

_Estoy rogando que no te quemes_

_O te apagues lentamente)_

**…****violeta.**

**Te paso una mano por el cabello con suavidad. **

**Castaño claro.**

**Apagado, descolorido.**

**Muerto. **

**Extraño la época en la que llevabas la melena violeta, rosa chicle, amarilla, turquesa, verde veneno en honor a Snape. **

**-****¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en Hogwarts? Cuando te enojabas, el cabello se te ponía "negro Black".**

**Me miras con ojos vidriosos. Siempre nos entendimos con pocas palabras.**

**Lo recuerdas, si, pero te importa bien poco. **

**Te encoges de hombros. Seguramente lo encuentras perfectamente razonable. Se han mimetizado tanto que, cuando no está, buscas en ti lo que echas en falta de él.**

**Eso explica el cabello castaño, el ****_patronus_**** en forma de lobo, los ojos color miel. Súmate veinte años y podrías ser su gemela.**

**No te das cuenta de que el estado de simbiosis es tan extremo que cuando él te falta, languideces hasta entrar en estado vegetativo.**

**Nymphadora Tonks solo tiene una pseudo vida si no la comparte con Remus Lupin. **

**Quizás has leído en mis ojos la remembranza del nombre de él, porque se te escapa una lágrima. Te abrazo fuerte.**

**Desearía no verte llorar nunca más.**

**Desearía poder hacer algo para remediar tu sufrimiento. **

**Desearía ser el causante de tu dolor, para así estar seguro de nunca provocártelo.**

**Desearía que el compañerismo, la amistad inquebrantable y el amor adolescente hubieran evolucionado naturalmente en un amor maduro y apasionado, y no en un tibio afecto de hermanos. **

**Desearía no tener que lidiar toda la vida con este amor desgarrador y obseso, que es casi morboso a causa de la falta de reciprocidad.**

**Desearía muchas cosas, pero sé que casi ninguna de ellas es posible. **

**Desearía, por ejemplo, haber podido contenerme y no haberte besado.**

_**And all we are  
is all so far  
You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know you're out there**_

_**somewhere out there**_

_(Y todo lo que fuimos_

_está todo tan lejos._

_Estás retrocediendo hacia mi_

_La estrella que puedo ver_

_Sé que estás ahí afuera_

_En algún lugar ahí afuera)_

**Te quedas en la misma posición, sin moverte, tu cabeza apoyada contra mi pecho, tus piernas enredadas con las mias y tus manos alrededor de mi cintura. **

**Como si estuvieras dormida.**

**_Como si estuvieras muerta._**

**Desearía jamás haber tenido este pensamiento.**

**No es la primera vez que te robo un beso, y desearía que tampoco fuera la última.**

**Desearía que, no porque nos hemos besado tantas veces en el pasado, permanezcas tan impasible frente a mi atrevimiento.**

**-****Charlie- lo dices tan bajito que tengo miedo de estar alucinando- sabes que estoy enamorada de ti. Desde siempre. De toda la vida. Te quiero, Charlie, pero Remus es el hombre de mi vida. ¿Puedes entender la diferencia?**

**Claro que puedo entenderla. Entiendo como entendí la primera vez que me lo dijiste, cuando teníamos diecisiete años.**

**"****_Te amo, Charlie. Pero no eres el hombre de mi vida. No puedo casarme contigo."_**

**Lo que nadie te dijo nunca, Nymphadora Tonks, es que el verdadero amor no tiene ****_peros._**

**Eso, como todas las cosas que realmente valen la pena en la vida, no se puede enseñar. Tiene que aprenderse a base de sangre, sudor y lágrimas. **

**Tenías que sufrir para llegar a la sublimación del amor verdadero.**

**Me fui a Rumania, esperando dedicar mi vida a mi vocación y poder ahuyentarte de mi corazón. Las visitas eran esporádicas y cortas, dedicadas íntegramente a la familia.**

**Cuando finalmente pude hacerme un ratito para ti (para verte, pues tu recuerdo ocupaba cada instante libre de mi mente) era demasiado tarde. Lo habías conocido a él, y tu vida había dado un vuelco.**

**Lo amabas, y no te importaba que fuera pobre, licántropo y tuviera la edad de tu padre. Lo amabas, y punto.**

**No había lugar para ****_peros._**

**Era amor verdadero.**

**Los obstáculos los puso él, pero no lo conozco lo suficiente para entender como funciona su mente respecto al amor.**

**Mientras te haga feliz, no me importa. **

**Desearía que se cruzase en mi camino para poder golpearlo por lo que te está haciendo sufrir ahora, y al mismo tiempo desearía que no lo hiciera, porque sé que eso te molestaría conmigo.**

**-****Lo sé, Tonks. Te prometo que hablaré con él.**

**-****No lo hagas. No lograrás nada, Charlie. Ha ido a ver a Harry, estoy segura. Si él no lo hace entrar en razón, nadie lo hará.**

**Escondo mi nariz en el hueco de tu cuello. Elijas el cuerpo que elijas, tu perfume natural es extasiante.**

**-****Desearía poder corresponder tus sentimientos con la intensidad que se merecen, Charlie. Pero no puedo. ¡No puedo! Amo a Remus, y me casé con él. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo arrepentirme de lo que más feliz me ha hecho en toda la vida. Pero hay veces en las que desearía que tu hubieras sido el hombre predestinado para mi, Charlie.**

**No sabes cuanto deseo yo lo mismo más a menudo de lo que respiro.**

**Por suerte, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y desear no cuesta nada.**

**(1) Fórmula para alejar los malos pensamientos. **

**La canción es un fragmento de "Somewhere Out There" de Our Lady Peace.**

**Mi primer Tonks/Charlie. - Y encima respeta el canon. (baba)**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Estrella**

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, sonrian**


End file.
